


[podfic] My Lover's the Sunlight

by Annapods



Series: Summertime anthology [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Offseason Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The summer always smoothes out at the turn of July, when he makes the drive down to Minnesota. The trip itself is always a beautiful one, flying down the highway with the windows down, crossing the border under clear blue skies soundtracked to the soft country stations he finds as he drives.(or, mark spends part of the summer with blake, just like he always does)00:31:43 :: Written byDoespenguinsisgay.





	[podfic] My Lover's the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my lover’s the sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450548) by [doespenguinsisgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doespenguinsisgay/pseuds/doespenguinsisgay). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfmyloversthesunlightwavfiles) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QhXfDRd7smDwKYCgL7vshQnsqtZ_jJWB)

**Contact Anna:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded as part of a Summertime anthology.  
Thanks to Doespenguinsisgay for giving me permission to record this work!

 **Credits:**[Summertime Sadness (Acoustic Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPLgXcxMEQc) by Megan Davies, [Cicada, Close, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/400331/) by InspectorJ.  
Btw, the way I was looking for is languid.


End file.
